


Intent

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e05 Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie doesn't mean to hurt anyone. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

_Look at me talk to me listen to me look at me LOOK AT ME_

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! Why are you doing this?"

 _Because you won't LISTEN TO ME_


End file.
